


Paths of Hope and Peace

by Victor_EG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Timeline, M/M, NSFW, Reindatta, Robot Sex, Slow Burn, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_EG/pseuds/Victor_EG
Summary: Reinhardt Wilhelm was invited to Mondatta's speech in King's Row the night Talon decided assassinate the Shambali monk. Can he change the omnic's fate? What commonality can two old soldiers on opposite sides of the Omnic war find?A slow-burn, three chapter blossoming romance fic! Action! Daring rescues! A cheeky side kick mechanic! Tea! Jazz!(The NSFW version of the fiction featured in the Omnic fanzine!)





	1. The Nick of Time

There was an excitable energy in the air that sparked amongst the crowd. Omnics and humans alike waited with bated breath for Mondatta to arrive on stage, some holding signs, others here to witness the moment, simply to feel something akin to hope and inspiration in the face of their troubles. Lena was among them, bobbing her head as she tried to catch a glimpse of the empty stage.

"I could put you on my shoulders if you wish, Lena," Reinhardt offered with a booming, good natured laugh. The mountain of a man had found his way to London through his wanderings and he had been a hop skip away from Wales when the youngest member of the now defunct Overwatch had invited him to the event. 

Lena looked up to Reinhardt with a raised eyebrow and a playful grin, gently nudging his chest. "I dunno about that, Rein. You're like a walking wall as it is."

Reinhardt looked back with a confused grunt, noticing the void of people behind him as some edged to the side to look around his mass. A sheepish grin split his face as he apologized - a downside to being so tall; he often blocked the view of those less fortunate in stature.

"Ah, yes, ahem." He looked down to Lena as he murmured, "Perhaps I shall take a spot less in the way." He pointed off to the side, quickly continuing when Lena began to protest. "Stay here. I am sure you will get a marvelous view regardless."

She was ready to counter his words, glancing around and deflating in light of his pragmaticism. She clapped a hand on his arm. "I'll catch up with you afterward then, alright big guy?"

Reinhardt nodded as he started to make his way to the side. It was a relatively simple feat, even with the crowd as large as it was. Faces in the crowd swam through his vision as he moved, braving the muggy air that struggled to cool itself in the evening moonlight. 

He was finally on the edge of the crowd when he took a deep breath, eyes wandering along the darkened buildings punctuated with glowing night lamps. Suddenly there was a commotion that swept over the crowd, a flash of movement on stage as bright Shambali robes caught the light and glowed like a captured star. Mondatta moved with the slow precision of one who effortlessly commanded attention and would politely decline being praised as a leader of any kind. 

He remembered the last time he was here, a lifetime ago. The damage Null Sector had done had faded into scars, the kind that told of battles that had cut deep into skin. As much as this city had moved from and above that hellish week, it still felt those scars. But it would learn, as a child learned to ride a bicycle. 

Hope was a powerful thing, that he knew well. It would keep even the dimmest of realities at bay and fuel the drive for change for an eternity if properly looked after. With a bit of hope, even the deepest of scars would fade. The Omnic War had left ones on Reinhardt that he’d never quite forgotten, even though decades passed. No, he would try to forget them for tonight. The Omnics were not what they once were. 

“Human. Machine. We are all one within the Iris." Mondatta swept his eyes over the crowd, his speeches often beginning with such words. Reinhardt had seen his speeches before, though even he wouldn't deny that the first one he’d heard was the most memorable in his mind. The offering of peace, of apologies, of rebirth. 

Reinhardt was not eager to hear them back then, standing at attention in the United Nations press hall. He was someone entirely different then, not trusting the Omnics in the slightest, especially Mondatta who simply walked on stage and could offer only his words as recompense for years of bloodshed. Years of death, of his friends' deaths. 

This Reinhardt, his blond hair turned white, minus an eye and wearier than the one that scowled at the UN stage, was far more willing to listen. These words filled him with encouragement, stoked a fire Reinhardt had guarded and kept burning over the years, a warmth to fight against the dark of night that surrounded the city. A smile had crept onto his face, wide with understanding as Mondatta drew out the best of the crowd. It was like a force that could not and would not be stopped.   
...Unless by a nervous bodyguard. There was an interruption and a brief exchange of words between the two on stage. Perhaps it wasn’t obvious to the crowd around him, but Reinhardt knew the way someone moved when they were trying to get out of an area without raising alarm. Looking out over the crowd, he tried to spot the rookie. The fact that she was nowhere to be seen… 

“Lena,” he called over the crowd at half volume, searching for a path back into the crowd as it parted for Mondatta.

A large explosion was the only response he got, followed by a chorus of gasps and turned heads. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, every muscle tensing as he felt the stench of danger fill the air. This was entirely unexpected - he had no weapon to fight with, nothing to beat back the foe that was crouched in the darkness like a hungry wolf licking its jowls.

A gunshot. Years of war culminated into a single, unconscious twitch of muscle. A light blue shield spread out on either side of the former crusader in a wide arc for a mere moment before it shattered into glowing shards of dissipated light. A sharp breath rushed between his lips in the time it took for the shield to spread and then fall, that moment suspended in the air before the calm of the crowd vanished right along with it. People screamed and ran for the alleys, pushing past one another in a sudden cacophony of noise.

He looked behind him, seeing Mondatta and the black car five feet behind him, before the instinct rooted deep in his muscles made the decision for him. 

"Get behind the car!" Reinhardt stepped forward, throwing one arm around the thin frame of the omnic and pulling him around the hood, crouching on the other side. Not even a second went by before a security officer leveled his gun at Reinhardt’s head.

"No, lower your weapon please," Mondatta quickly urged, holding his hand in front of the barrel. Reinhardt spared the briefest of glances to the Omnic before his eyes returned to the security man, watching as he slowly lowered his gun. 

Knowing he was now safe from an overzealous guardian, Reinhardt looked back to Mondatta, urgency in his voice as it rose effortlessly over the din of the crowd. "Mondatta, you must get in the car and leave immediately!" 

The Omnic shook his head, placing the hand that had shielded Reinhardt from the gun onto his broad shoulder. 

"While I thank you for saving my life, I am sorry to say I must gamble your gift just a little longer." The words that spun from somewhere just beneath the metal face plate were like the slow ripples of a calm lake, firm but gentle. He glanced around briefly as his hand fell away, perhaps a note of trepidation hidden in those smooth movements, before the lights on his head shifted to a bright red.

Every ounce of fear and dread from the Omnic Wars rushed in like a wave, turning the world on end for a brief second. The cool hand on his shoulder squeezed reassuringly. "I am providing a local area network for the other omnics in the area, allowing them to communicate quickly with one another and see to it that everyone escapes safely." Mondatta assured him. 

Swallowing down the instinctive fear, Reinhardt only offered a brief nod in understanding. He looked around the area, tugging up his long sleeve to examine the small device strapped to his forearm. A smaller, more compact version of his shield, toiled over by Brigitte as a small safety measure. It had a fraction of his full armor's strength, and he had briefly argued that he had no need for something so discreet. Honor had no need to hide, after all. He was lucky that he gave in eventually and accepted the small mechanism; he would have to treat her to drinks and dessert after this.

Mondatta crouched unmoving as he focused on whatever information he was transmitting. Reinhardt easily found himself to be a third member of the Shambali's protection. When the red light dimmed to a cool blue, Mondatta seemed to exhale, placing a hand on the men that flanked either side of him. "Many have retreated to safer areas now. I believe it best if I remove myself as well to tempt my attacker away." 

The two security guards moved without a word to the front door of the car, one climbing in after the other. "Please come with me, Herr Wilhelm." 

Reinhardt shook his head, looking around, "I appreciate the offer, but I can not leave my friend." He had heard her not moments ago, alongside the explosion that had caused all this chaos. She could still be in the area. 

Mondatta paused, thinking for a few moments before pressing further. "I am no expert in military matters, Herr Wilhelm, but I can not imagine being in the open around a known sniper is sage tactic. I wish to get you to safety first, where you can then pick up the search for your friend as a living being instead of a restless spirit." The omnic opened the car door then, ignoring the hurried insistence of the security. "And if this friend is at all involved with your previous organization, I am sure they are quite capable." 

Reinhardt didn't like it, but he never had liked the idea of retreating alone. That fact had changed very little from his youth. A tight lipped, pensive sigh was all Reinhardt's response and he placed his hand on the car door and motioned the Omnic inside first. Clambering into the black leather interior that seemed tiny compared to the large man, wheels screeched against asphalt as the car sped down the street, the sound of the engine roaring and distant sirens growing louder hardly made it through the reinforced car. 

"Islington, near Seven Sisters and, ah... Hollway, yes. That is where I must go." Reinhardt looked from Mondatta to the driver when he immediately leaned forward and placed a metal hand on the open separator between the front and back seats.

"When we are out of harm's way, I would like you to go there first." Mondatta's words were met with a gruff explanation that his own safety was their first concern, and that they should be going to the safe point before anything else. The omnic waited for the driver to finish his statement with all the patience of a saint before continuing. 

"While I am grateful for your concern, my friend has the more pressing matter. We will go to Islington first." The security man seemed to slink a little in his seat before grunting an affirmative, his annoyance only half contained.

"I humbly thank you," Mondatta answered before sitting back in the seat, hands folded in his lap as he looked to Reinhardt. He was silent for a few moments, as if gathering the words he was about to say. A rare sight, Reinhardt was sure.

"I apologize if I alarmed you earlier. The visual effects of my capabilities were never changed or removed. While many omnics have decided to have them removed, I have opted not." Mondatta explained. Red lights, Reinhardt thought; it would be easy to change, wouldn't it? Fewer reminders of… Bah, he didn’t want to think on this. He needed to get to Lena’s flat, he needed to check on his friend. The last thing he needed to do was speak on the past.

So Reinhardt let the silence go on. And on. It was pensieve, the discomfort slowly building inside the car. No, this was nearly no better than before. Mondatta had been correct, staying in a place with an active sniper and no armor was a sure way to get killed. If Lena did need his help...

"Why keep it?" The soldier softly asked, his accent thickening as he murmured, giving in to distraction. The omnic obviously knew who Reinhardt was and his history; it wasn’t exactly a secret. So a small part of him was indeed curious why the omnic would keep that particular kind of history with him.

Mondatta did not answer immediately, giving his answer careful consideration before speaking. "As far as I can see, there would be two reasons why I would want such a thing changed. The first; I would be uncomfortable with my appearance. While it is good to see something about one's self that is lacking and work to improve it, whatever it may be, one should also be cognizant of the outside influences of this perceived image. If you do not believe your imperfections are imperfections, no one else should convince you otherwise. 

“The second would be discomfort of the significance and memories of my appearance." Mondatta had always been looking at Reinhardt as he spoke, though now his gaze seemed to intensify, though such a thing was certainly impossible in such an immobile face. "The memories of the God AIs, the sea of red lights signifying our connection to one another in the singular drive to destroy anything the humans have and have ever had."

So… it was true, Mondatta was a Commander. A particular set of omnics built specifically to survey the battlefield, process data and render tactical decisions. It had always been assumed Mondatta was one, but never confirmed. 

A pause, and the cool touch of Mondatta's hand settled over the man's larger one. He hadn't even realized his muscles were tight, now noticing that his fingers were digging deep into the cloth of his jeans. Releasing the tension, and the breath he'd been keeping in, Reinhardt forced himself to relax. 

"I believe we should remember this, Herr Wilhelm. Remember our history, our state of mind, and learn from it. I could change my appearance all I wish, but it would not change what I have done and what I have come from. Though it matters little to the world around me, I have come to terms with my past and have found peace."

The omnic removed his hand and Reinhardt finally had room to breathe, the walls of memories and blame retreating just enough to surrender air. "I do not blame you for your actions in the past, Mondatta." The large man shook his head, white mane of hair shifting and falling. "You were not in control of your actions, no omnic was. You were controlled. It is almost a greater crime than murder."

Mondatta looked down, and off through the window as the buildings of London quickly zoomed by. The air between them grew thick with silence, the kind that filled the air before a storm. "Imagine, if you will," the omnic began softly, "Being in complete control of your actions, knowing precisely what it is you do." Icy cold settled somewhere in Reinhardt's stomach, the walls pressing in on him again as his mind raced with what Mondatta was saying. 

"There is the... voice, the constant presence of one you love and respect; a parent. They tell you that your family is in grave danger. That if your enemies are allowed to live, they will kill everyone you know; kill you as well. Tear you apart so that not even your memories are there to remain. Not only this, but that there is no reasoning with them. The enemy's hatred of you is so great that there is no other recourse."

Blue lights brought him back to the present, returned his gaze to the man at his side - a once sworn enemy, perhaps at one time on the other side of the same battlefield. "What would you do in defense of those you love, Herr Wilhelm?"

Reinhardt could barely breathe, his chest rising and falling in short bursts as the implications of Mondatta's words spurred the young crusader of the past to rage and fight, to deny that he would ever be tricked into following so blindly. The old man in the car who had just saved the Shambali monk knew his answer all too well. 

"I would fight with everything I had. To my last breath."

Mondatta reached forward once more, placing his hands gently on the backs of Reinhardt's forearms. "Do not let this breath be your last, Herr Wilhelm. Breathe deeply, please, evenly." Suddenly very aware of the vice grip on his chest, Reinhardt took a sudden gasp. The fog in his mind started to dissipate, and Mondatta made a chuckling sound. "Delivering you to your destination unconscious would not do anyone any favors."

All Reinhardt could manage was a forced huff of a laugh as he continued to breathe deeply through the conflicting emotions welling in his chest, giving them room to vocalize in his mind. The omnics then... knew well what they were doing. But then, did the crusaders also not think and feel the same? A cold enemy that could not be reasoned with, hell bent on complete destruction?

"Forgive me, Herr Wilhelm. I do not know why I believed you must know this; I apologize for giving you this knowledge at such a time." Mondatta removed his hands; it was odd for an omnic to do such physical gestures. 

He took a deep breath, shaking his head and giving a slightly more natural smile. "Reinhardt. You may call me Reinhardt."

"Thank you, Reinhardt," Mondatta affirmed. 

Reinhardt nodded, focusing on his breathing as he looked back out the window. They seemed to be heading into Islington now, Reinhardt's best guess coming from the sight of that lovely delicatessen Lena had taken him to. Even with memories of good food and good company, his heart was still twisting, nervous for his friend, grappling with Mondatta's words, processing the events of tonight. The monk seemed to recognized this and remained silent until the car pulled to a swift stop. This... well, he hoped it was as familiar as it seemed. 

Reinhardt practically jumped out of the car the moment it began to slow. "Thank you Mondatta, I-" He was already taking a step toward a direction he hadn't even known was the correct one, though that wasn't what stopped him. He heaved a sigh, looking back to the Shambali monk sitting serene in the back seat. "...Thank you for our conversation. It has given me... much to think about." 

Reinhardt looked to the left and right, took a step in the opposite direction, though his hand never left the top of the door. Reinhardt huffed again, getting out the words that kept his hand firmly planted, looking back to Mondatta. "I haven't changed my mind." His voice got quieter and firmer in its conviction. "I still understand. Perhaps even more so now." 

The omnic straightened, then bowed his head, "Thank you Reinhardt, truly. I can receive no greater gift from you than your understanding." 

The entire epithet, the genuine feeling behind the words, caught Reinhardt simultaneously humble and humorous. He laughed, deep and genuine for the first time since the gunshot rang in the square miles away. "That quick to judge! I'll have to surprise you next time."

As if trying to give a hint the car began creeping forward, the door slowly starting to close with it. Reinhardt finally shut it before it quickly sped away. Whoever had instigated the attack had certainly crawled back to their holes with their tail between their legs by now. He was also confident in Lena's abilities and foresight to return to her flat as a rendezvous point, but in order to find her... He slowly filled his lungs with as much air as they could hold.

"Lena!"

A soft whoosh of air and Lena was suddenly hugging him around his neck. "Oh my God, Reinhardt, thank God you're alive! And you saved Mondatta, that was bloody amazing! I didn't know you still had your shield, saw it all the way from the roof I was on!" She dropped back to the ground, grabbing his hand to lead him down a side street, talking fast without stopping. 

"The ones who did it were a part of Talon, and it's why I'm here, and there's something you should know. Winston recalled Overwatch, I'm surprise you didn't get the message, but there's no time for that now, we've got to get the gang back together and report in!"

From the middle of a small, dim sidewalk, one word rang out into the night.

"...WHAT?!"


	2. Jazz in Armenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting has Reinhardt and Mondatta talking about their differences, with surprising similarities.

One thing that had changed about Overwatch since its secret recall, no one quite stayed in one place. Sure, there were points in time where a situation must be responded to, and no one person could stay too far away for too long. Truth be told, Reinhardt almost prefered it that way. Camaraderie was best developed by brothers and sisters in arms living near one another, but the moment he saw Winston, Lena and Torbjorn in the same room once more, it was clear none of that essential ingredient had faded over time. Almost as if they had not been apart for seven years.

So to say that Reinhardt was enjoying is planned but slow travels across nations he had not stepped foot in for nearly as long was an understatement. Best of all, Brigitte decided to remain on on hand; very few knew their way around the armor better than she. The mechanic sat opposite of him at a homey feeling restaurant in the heart of Yerevan, the room buzzing softly with conversation mixed with the pleasant notes of Armenian jazz wafting through speakers from the corner of the room.

"You've barely finished your food, big guy," she noted around a mouth full of rice, jabbing her fork in the direction of his plate. "You alright?" Reinhardt straightened, lifting his head from where it sat in his propped hand. 

"Ahh, I am. Perhaps less hungry than I thought." He shook his head and reached for his fork once more, taking a bite. His plate was half empty, certainly a change from his usual appetite. 

"You've had things on your mind since Christmas in July, Reinhardt." Their code name for the recall of Overwatch; they were still legally disbanded after all. It was an apt description. "Not that I blame you," she said with a shrug, eyes narrowing a little. "But I don't think that's all it is."

"I am this easy to read, Brigitte?" 

"Like an open book, Rein." She stabbed a few vegetables with her fork, "Spill it." 

Reinhardt laughed softly, his several year travelling companion always having a knack for getting straight to the meat of an issue. "It is nothing pressing, fraulein. Let an old man have time to reflect. Much has happened in a short amount of time."

In truth his mind was often wandering to the evening at King's Row when not distracted with Overwatch and the details of their quiet missions. Mondatta had given him much to reflect on since their brief, almost dream like conversation. Then again, that is what many said of the Shambali monk; none were quite the same after.

Brigitte shrugged, but the sharp wit in her eyes knew there was more to his words. She knew well the events of the night, though it had spoken of it only once. "You're not getting nervous, are you Reinhardt?" She gave a small smirk, "Thinking of retiring?"

"Pah!" Reinhardt scoffed at the mere mention of his retirement, grinning back as he picked up his fork and pointed it at her. "I'll consider retiring when you have found someone to settle down with, fraulein."

She scrunched up her face and waved a hand dismissively, "And leave you to get into all kinds of trouble? Count me out, old man. Maybe we'll talk when a cute redhead falls in my lap." 

Reinhardt made a show of looking around the room, muttering as if to himself, "Are there any gingers to trip?"

Brigitte laughed, his mock searching swifting turning to genuine staring as his gaze fell to a lone side table at the other end of the room. His grin slowly fell as he strained his eyes to get a better look, suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was obviously trying to see the face of a potential stranger.

"Brigitte," Reinhardt said softly in his chest as he looked back to her, "Is that Mondatta behind us?" 

She paused and slowly leaned to the side to glance around the large man in front of her. "That Shambali omnic you met in King's Row, right?" She shifted a little more, going back and forth, "I can only see his side... And he's wearing jeans and a shirt; can monks wear jeans and shirts?"

Reinhardt opened his mouth to say that of course monks could wear whatever they'd like... but could they? He huffed a sigh as he set his fork down and ran a hand through his white hair. Brigitte looked back to him and stood with determination, patting his shoulder. "I've got you, big guy."

She walked across the room as if she were searching for something, moving to one end of the room near Mondatta, then paused, turning and managed to get a word out in Armenian to the bartender near the back. He pointed to a door the opposite side of the room, Brigitte nodding her thanks as she made her way. Walking calmly into the hallway, she double backed just around the corner out of sight from the omnic in question and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Well. Would wonders ever cease? Brigitte dipped back into the hallway beyond, leaving Reinhardt with his answer. Reinhardt glanced to the side, still unable to actually see Mondatta without turning around entirely. What was he even doing in Armenia? Perhaps on his way back to Nepal?

On one hand, he should probably leave the omnic to his thoughts and... did this restaurant even have Omnic fare? On the other hand... Perhaps it was too much of a coincidence to pass up? There were many moments in Reinhardt's life where God had seemed to placed him in the right place at the right time. If nothing else, it would be a potential end to his endless musings over their previous conversation. 

It was settled then. Reinhardt stood up and made his way carefully across the room, avoiding the other patrons' chairs as he went. Reinhardt hesitated only a moment before smiling and walking around to the other side of Mondatta's table. "I did not believe I would have to find a gift so soon, Mondatta."

The omnic raised his head calmly, standing almost immediately when he saw the large man, "Reinhardt!" Laughing as he placed his hand on the large man's arm, he put his turned his wrist elegantly in dismissal. "Nonsense, you have only had a few months to obtain one. I am sure you must be conflicted in your deliberations and have no qualms awaiting your perfectly selected gift." 

The feather light, almost catty response took Reinhart by pleasant surprise, earning a genuine laugh out of the German before Mondatta motioned to the seat in front of him. "Would you like to sit down? Or would I be stealing your attention away from others?"

"No, it is no worry," Reinhardt assured him, hoping Brigitte would take no offence. He pulled out the opposite chair before pausing mid sit. "Ah, well... let me get my food, I had almost forgotten about it." The omnic nodded as he settled back in his chair, some of the patrons eyeing the giant of a man making his way for a second and third time across the minefield of chairs and tables with a plate of food in hand. He could tell Mondatta watched too, his expression unreadable. Was he always so patient? Or was it simply because of his lack of facial expression? Perhaps he was as amused as some of the humans in the restaurant. 

Reinhardt sat his plate back down and finally ended up in the seat, catching a glimpse of the steaming coffee Mondatta had in front of him. He opened his mouth to ask about the strange sight, but quickly closed it for fear of being rude. Ever the gentleman, he was about to slide right into pleasantries before Mondatta's smooth voice slid its way in first. "You are wondering why an omnic would have regukar coffee, are you not?" 

Like a deflated balloon, a blush tinted the edges of his ears as he cleared his throat and sunk into his shoulders, shaking his head. "No, not at all, I mean... I just was not sure..."

Mondatta gave a soft, gentle chuckle, lifting the coffee in one hand and bringing it close, as if he were actually about to drink it. "I enjoy the smell. While I am sure humans and omnics smell differently, we do have olfactory sensors for discerning certain chemicals in scents."

Still on the back foot with the sense that this was a terrible question to ask, Reinhardt nodded, "Of course, yes, do not mind me, I... am an old fool with his foot in his mouth." He grinned sheepishly, the fork in his hand pushing the rice and lamb together on his plate. 

"I assure you, Reinhardt, that is hardly the most offensive thing I have heard in my life." He turned his hand as if to beckon, "And I will always welcome your questions. There are no bad questions asked in genuine curiosity. Are there any others your foot yearns to ask?" His voice had taken on almost a gently teasing quality; never had Reinhardt imagined the Shambali monk to have even the barest amount of sass. 

"My foot is a terrible conversationalist, Mondatta. Let us speak on anything, everything, other than my surprise to see you not in monk robes." This got another laugh out of the omnic, placing his coffee back down and patting his arm. 

"It is no requirement of the Shambali to always wear, in truth, robes with far too many layers that tend to get caught on everything within a two foot radius." He looked down to a sleeve cuff, "Simplicity, however, is encouraged. Clothes that will not distract from the present moment, from the observations of the world around one's self. I must admit, the robes you have seen me in serve a certain purpose, to allow myself to be presentable, nothing more." 

Mondatta paused in brief reflection, chuckling softly, "Truly, at one point in time, I would have preferred those robes for the sake of vanity. And never have been caught dead in a pair of bootcut Levi's." 

That was... oddly specific. Reinhardt glanced at the jeans before looking up to Mondatta, swallowing his mouthful of food. "I did not know omnics were knowledgeable in clothes brands." 

"Many are not," Mondatta affirmed with a nod and a soft chuckle. "I am. When I found my self awareness and sought to find what could make me happy in the world, I became particularly fond of clothes. And jewelry." He sighed as he rattled off a list of past vices like a thirty year old naming terrible high school dates. "Accessories, hats, scarves. I tried to find shoes that would fit, usually to little success."

Reinhardt watched in mixed confusion and fascination, never having imagined where the omnic had been before helping to found the Shambali. "I would have never thought you were a... fashionista?"

"I was a raging asshole, Reinhardt."

Rice hit the back of his throat as he inhaled sharp, lungs immediately regretting the decision to roar in laughter with a half-full mouth of food. Reinhardt covered his mouth as he coughed and choked, glass scraping against wood as the omnic pushed the cup of coffee toward him. Gratefully accepting the cup by grasping it with his entire hand, he downed most of the contents in one go.

"Do not die, please," Mondatta worried with a touch of amusement in his voice. With most of the liquid down, the coffee cup clunked back against the table and finally allowed Reinhardt to let out a large belly laugh. 

The omnic couldn't help but follow suit, his chuckle turning into a laugh, the commotion loud enough to draw attention from around the room. Reinhardt took a deep, unimpeded breath as they settled down, shaking his head as he wiped under his eyes. "I would have never imagined, my friend."

Mondatta shrugged, "It was certainly something to focus on after the war. Do not tell me you were impervious to such a phase."

Reinhardt leaned back into his chair, thinking back to his time after the war. Well, after Overwatch... and even then. "I have never been without battle of some kind. I joined the military days after turning eighteen, joined the Crusaders soon after." Reinhardt leaned forward, cupping the coffee in his hands as he stared at the tiny amount of brown liquid at the bottom.

"The Crusaders quickly became my life. My brothers and sisters in arms like my second family, and there was not a moment where we were not sent off to some battle front. After," he paused here, sadness caressing his heart, "After the Crusaders, I joined Overwatch. After Overwatch, I continued my mission, to bring peace where I could and defend the weak." He shook his head, looking back up at Mondatta with a sad smile, "It is my calling, and I have always answered that call."

Mondatta was silent as he took in his confession, eventually nodding, "You are a remarkable man, Reinhardt." The praise brought a ruddy blush back to his ears, used to hearing praise from others and yet still pleased to hear it from one such as Mondatta. He was about to humbly dismiss his words with thanks before Mondatta continued. "You have given of yourself freely to your cause, and have never looked back. It is an incredibly admirable and rare gift."

"Now you are flattering me, Mondatta," he chuckled, looking away. "There are many things I wish I could have done better. Moments I wish I could have helped more, and yet was... unable to. For one reason or another." 

"You have given your best at all times, I am sure." He reached out and placed a hand on Reinhardt's wrist. "Even when you believe you have failed, to strive for improvement at every step do not make those moments failures. Simply events that happened around you that you have made the best of."

Reinhardt looked down at the cool hand on his wrist, the warmth of the omnics words reaching to the core of him where no cold could reach. He had heard similar epithets before, from Brigitte, Ana, Torbjorn. But to hear it from Mondatta, a potential one time enemy, was vastly different. It was... beautiful, in a way. His eyes flicked to the coffee, taking a deep breath as he straightened and looked around.

"Let me get you another."

"Mm... Chai."

"Hm?"

"If it is all the same to you," Mondatta offered with a turn of his wrist. "I think I would like to sit and stare at some chai this time."

Reinhardt smiled and managed to get the attention of a waiter, ordering the chai as requested. It came relatively quickly as the conversation turned to an odd request by the time the cup hit the table. Mondatta lifted the cup to his face, then placed it in front of Reinhardt.

"Let me see then," Reinhardt mused as he sipped the spicy liquid, letting it roll across his tongue. How to describe taste to an omnic as a human would taste, without using words to describe taste. "It is... warm. Spicy- ah! I have already failed." They both laughed softly, Mondatta shaking his head.

"Not at all, please, continue. It is I who have asked you to describe the sky to a blind man. Not the easiest task. You are doing fine."

Reinhardt sipped again, closing his eyes and trying to paint a picture in his head. "Like fire... no, embers in a fire. Nurturing, not destructive. A sunrise kind of taste, with... flowers. Bright ones that open their petals to the light. These are the sweetness. Wet earth as the dew rises from it, bringing forth a grounded nature to the scene."

He paused before chuckling sheepishly, shrugging, "That may be the extent of my story. I seem to be struggling for words." 

"That is you struggling? Reinhardt, you are hardly giving yourself enough credit."

"Pah. This is hardly my best tale." He dismissed with a wave of his hand, knowing that he could make a better tale of bravery and heroics than he ever could of a cup of tea. As if waking from a dream, Reinhardt suddenly straightened and looked to the table he had come from, finding it had already been cleared. He reached into his pocket, removing an old but serviceable cell phone. On it was a text message from Brigitte.

"Ah, have I been distracting you from something?"

"No! No, not at all, just one moment," Reinhardt murmured as he read the text.

'I'm heading back to the hotel, big guy. Enjoy your date! :P Don't stay up too far past your bedtime. XD'

Reinhardt scowled gently, his thumbs ready to firmly establish that this was NOT a date before looking to Mondatta, patiently waiting and looking around the room as to not pry or hurry him. He grinned and returned the phone to his pocket. "Now, if you want a real story we could be here all night."

"I have no plans until the morning, Reinhardt. Feel free to regal me as long as you have the energy to do so."

Oh, he was asking for it now. Reinhardt beamed and dove right into the story of the time he and Brigitte had found a small town under the thumb of a dangerous gang of dragons. Tales of hope a heroism spun late into the night to the gentle sound of jazz and the spicy scent of chai.


	3. Perils of Pacifism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shambali monastery is attacked by an unknown group. Will Overwatch get there in time to save it?

Wind howled along the sheer cliffs of snow covered mountains, carrying the cold into the inner temples of the Shambali. The cold did not bother the omnics that were blessed to call the temple home, one reason why the repurposing of the imposing stone structures were given freely to the monks to do as they pleased. The trek itself was a harsh and difficult one for many humans, though Mondatta thought the use of helicopters may constitute as cheating. The cold certainly didn't dissuade this group from attacking them. 

They wore all black as they stormed through the temple, mapping the place as they went, covering the area as thoroughly as possible. The winding pathways and staircases through the temple were the best defense the Shambali had in this situation, and all had decided to use this advantage to distract the attackers as they fled. 

Nonetheless, Mondatta knew some of his siblings had fallen. He could feel them as he worked as a hub for communications, passing along information gathered by one onto all, and then suddenly feel one thread suddenly cut out. It had been like this in years past, though at that time Mondatta had given little thought to the snuffed connections. It was all an acceptable loss in pursuit of their primary objective. Now, every loss struck him to the core, and he almost wished for that time when he had no ability to dwell on them.

Mondatta floated quickly down the hallway, the sounds of gunfire echoing off stone. He closed one door and continued; one group was coming down the east hall. Overwatch was still fifteen minutes out. He had faith they would come and help, but at what cost in the interim? This was another thought he tried not dwell on. 

Zenyatta and two others had run into a group, his student reacting with efficiency and love as he fought back, having started down his own path in recent months. He did not agree with his methods, knowing well that what one puts into the universe only creates more of the same, but he could hardly disagree with the cyborg now. It was his path to walk toward, and as Zenyatta saved another monk at the expense of a human's life, he couldn't help but feel some small sliver of relief.

Mondatta moved alone, staying out of sight the best he could, updating a digital map with new information as it was received. He rounded a corner and nearly moved headlong into a small splinter group. A shout was his only warning before tapping into the Iris and deflecting the damage. He raised a hand with a turn of his wrist, the digital components of their weapons suddenly shutting off, leaving them harmless.

One figure seized and slumped over, the unexpected movement not pausing his glide as he moved through and closed another door, swifting moving down a narrow corridor and into the next room. That was... unexpected. 'Information Update: The opposing force have omnics in their numbers.'

Mondatta slipped into a room, let his feet click flat against the stone as he grabbed a window and hauled himself over the edge into the whipping wind. Responses to the news returned in moments; surprise, concern, sadness. Not even he could figure out why omnics would attack such a place, and he allowed the reponses to be registered without comment as he shuffled carefully along an outside edge.

Moving close enough to his target room, he pushed off the ledge and activated his gravity repulsion at the same time, the weightlessness allowing him to easily grab the next window and slip through. He moved hurriedly past the chairs, cushions and blankets stored for human guests, floating along and opening the door. 

A large hallway just to the right of the entrance to their communal meditation chambers greeted his sight, the beauty enough to give most pause. This was not what gave Mondatta pause. An omnic stood several feet in front of him, gun leveled at his head, not a single sound passing between them.

A flick of the wrist again, another sharp command to shut down with all the weight of a God AI. This one shuddered for a brief moment, the targeting system of his gun and the bombs at his side flickering off. The omnic shook his head a little, then laughed softly. 

"Neat trick. It won't work on me though." He stepped forward as Mondatta straightened, wordless in his refusal to allow the enemy to go through the doors. While he had taken an oath of non violence, it didn't mean he would stand back and allow violence to happen.

"I actually don't want to kill you, y-"

"I am sorry for misinterpreting your gun as anything other than an invitation to conversation," Mondatta quipped, feeling that old creep of haughty contempt on the edges of his words. He didn't think he would ever overcome all of it, but he had forgiven himself for it. Thankfully before he joined the Iris entirely, as it seemed he may do now.

The opposing omnic laughed at that, stepping forward with his gun still pointed at Mondatta's head. "You're one of the originals. I respect that, actually fighting for us. Too bad you lost, hm?" He manually cocked his rifle, "It's nothing personal. I'd even let you live if you got out of the way."

"I think not." Mondatta didn't lose a beat as he remained where he was. If he brought the Iris to himself, he may be able to survive long enough to get away, at the cost of his siblings inside. "Though I would love to know why your group is doing this. I did not think an omnic would join an anti-omnic terrorist group."

It was a long shot, to understand the motives of this attack and transfer the information before his end. The omnic stepped forward, keeping his gun level, "Guess you'll have to die disappointed." 

Mondatta let his arms fall to the side, calling the Iris to him and enveloping him in a bright, golden glow. Neither of them moved. He couldn’t sustain it, the omnic seemed to know this as well as Mondatta did. To never kill again… To never return to that moment when all was right in the world as long as he did precisely as he was told. Mondatta held on to the Iris as long as he could, feeling the overflowing energy burn his circuits until it slowly started to fade. No. He would not kill again, and for this, he knew his time had come to an end. He lowered his head in acceptance.

The sound of death rushed in on him in a roar... except, no, it was most certainly not death. The roaring sound of air and engines was punctuated by a sudden crunch of metal on metal, and Mondatta looked up in time to watch a blur of silver streak by. It ended suddenly in a loud crunch as Rinehardt removed himself from the mangled body of the omnic, twisted and sliding from the wall in a heap on the floor.

The large German armored in even larger armor backed away, looking around at all entrances before turning toward the monk. "Are you harmed," he asked as he reached toward Mondatta, his hand awkwardly diverting from his face to his shoulder. 

For a few moments, Mondatta was silent as he looked up into Reinhardt's blue eyes, as cool yet beautiful as the mountains he called home. Finally he chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I am safe, Reinhardt. You have a gift for impeccable timing." He placed a hand on Reinhardt's arm and turned toward the door, pushing it open. "Please follow me. If Overwatch is here, it is time to regroup ourselves; I know the locations of all omnics on site. 

Without another word both Crusader and Commander made their way through the corridors, gathering omnics and meeting other members of Overwatch as they went. Between the two of them, they were able to fight back any resistance they met, Mondatta cautiously disabling technology other than Reinhardt's powered armor as he made short work of them with his hammer.

When the group had finally retreated and the remaining monks of the Shambali had gathered with the members of Overwatch, an air of calm finally settled on the temple. As the red lights on Mondatta's sensors faded to soft blue, he sighed softly, the final thoughts and emotions of his brothers and sisters filtering through the shared connection as it closed. Relief, sadness, some fleeting bits of anger, composure. The real work was about to begin.

On one hand, Mondatta knew he was pleased to see Reinhardt, but found it lost to his focus on returning peace to the temple. At the end of the day, long after the sun had settled far beyond the mountains, everyone found themselves unable to continue for now. With their human guests fed and given one of the few heated areas of the temple, Mondatta felt the lack of energy creeping along his core, and yet did not feel he could power down and recharge just yet. 

The events of the day pulled at his mind, drew him out into the still, clear night, the moon giving the white mountains a glowing light that nearly rivaled the stars themselves. Mondatta sat on the rock, reaching for the calm serenity of meditation, and yet finding it fleeing from him. He forgave himself for his inability to reach stillness, acknowledging each distracting though and allowing them to drift away. And yet, they returned relentlessly.

"You are not cold, my friend?"

The deep, rumbling voice dipped in concern brought his attentions firmly out of their meditation, leaping to the familiar sound like a bird to water in a way that his need for serenity could not. Mondatta glanced behind him to watch Reinhardt approach, dressed in a large fur coat and thick boots. He settled next to him, on the ground, his very presence seeming to warm his circuits.

"Omnics feel cold, yes, but it does not bother us incredibly." He chuckled softly, "Going into a warm room after, that presents some discomfort." A reason why the temple was kept so cold; condensation was more of a concern than the constant freeze. "I must ask the same question of you, Reinhardt."

"Pah," the German dismissed with a wave of his hand. "The snow does not bother me. It reminds me of home." 

Nodding his understanding, Mondatta let the silence settle on top of them, feeling a more uncertain silence seep from under his plating. A far too obvious one as Reinhardt continued, the words urging without demand, "You... have much on your mind."

"With reason, I believe," Mondatta began slowly, letting the nagging thoughts take shape in words. "I wish to take comfort in the fact that my brothers and sisters are with the Iris. Above all, I know this to be true, with no doubt in my mind. ...And yet, their absence from this realm is..." 

The words faltered, stumbling over the pebbles of his mind; insecurities that never quite left him. "I do weep for those I have lost, Reinhardt."

A weight settled over his shoulders and around his back; Reinhardt wrapped his arm around the omnic and drew him close to his side. The gesture was not expected, but not uncomfortable, not in the slightest. Yes, Mondatta himself often used touch to reassure and placate others, but that was often what his own touches were. A means to comfort others. It was not often he had this gesture given to him. 

"Talk, my friend. Please." Reinhardt's words nearly shook him to the core, wanting to settle in the nest of fur and leather he had found himself wrapped in.

"I... felt them, Reinhardt. I did not let it bother me a lifetime ago, receiving and sending every casualty that added up to a simple sum in calculations of risk and reward. I could not let it. Even now, I feel I must distance myself from their deaths." He leaned against the wall of a man, finding comfort in the solid foundation. 

"The others... look up to me. As others had done in the past. But where before it was a search of orders and information, now it is a search of comfort and guidance." Mondatta chuckled softly, a hollow and mirthless sound from his voice box. "I... understand I am more than what I was built to do, but there are times I wonder if it is beyond my reach." 

His words were met with a silence far different than what Mondatta had exuded before, feeling the patience and acceptance come off of Reinhardt likes waves of heat. "I... feel so very tired, Reinhardt. Never would I wish another being to travel my path. I will never bring harm to another being for as long as I live. Never again. I wish for others to fight for themselves, protect one another as the others have done today."

The painful thoughts had dissipated with his words until the final pebble remained, the one in the center of the maze, knowing he had reached it by the pain it brought when it finally voiced itself. "I wonder if there was not more I could do. If I have failed them in some way by choosing the path I have, and if I could have done better." 

Reinhardt paused, ever patient before he turned and wrapped both arms around the omnic, pulling him tighter into the nest. "Your strength is incredible, Mondatta. I may not know very much about the ways of your world, but I can recognize a hero. You have failed no one."

The omnic found his hand curling against Reinhardt's jacket, his head tilted down and pressed tight against his chest. There were no more words, every one already pushed out and leaving sensitive dips in his soul, save for a final one that came to the surface like a gentle ripple. This final one would not come out. Instead, he tipped his head up, looking up at Reinhardt before pushing himself up. A tiny, gentle spark like static snapped from the bottom of Mondatta's face plate to Reinhardt's cheek.

Moments turned to what seemed like hours as Reinhardt said nothing, blinking down at the omnic as his ears and cheeks turned ruddy. Finally a large grin split his face, chuckling softly, his embrace around Mondatta tightening. He took a breath and said nothing, pulling the omnic into his lap. Here they remained for long into the night, the silence as natural as the occasional murmurings of hope and loss.


	4. Schätzchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Reinhardt catches Mondatta dancing... meditating? Mondatta has modifications? Wait, what?

A week had passed and many of the members of Overwatch had left the temple. The reminders of the destruction that had run amok in the stone halls was almost entirely healed with their help, and life had almost returned to normal. Reinhardt seemed quite happy to stay and help with further repairs, and such a help he was. No one could deny that a human capable of lifting a great deal of weight with relative ease was an asset to their repairs. Not to mention, quite the admirable sight to see.

They did not speak of their kiss since that night, though Mondatta was sure this was because of some apprehension on Reinhardt's part. The omnic, ever patient, would allow him to proceed with the more flirtatious nature of their relationship with as much caution as he deemed necessary. He didn't allow it to cloud the soothing and insightful conversations they had over dinner or while taking small excursions along the mountain side. Mondatta cherished them too much to allow them to fall into disrepair.

Even so, Mondatta knew Reinhardt would follow the call of duty away from the temple. It was his path, after all, and his own path wound in other directions. It did not mean they would not cross again, the Iris showed him this much. 

It was late in the evening, Mondatta's usual time for solitary meditation. Sometimes his meditation would lead him to sitting in his private quarters, other times walking through the snow outside. He found stillness relaxing, though contrary to popular belief, meditation was not always relaxing. When he found himself particularly energetic, it would lead him to movement, a quiet tuning into and flowing with the energy he felt within and around him. This time was the latter.

Mondatta's movements were slow, steady and grounded. His feet firmly planted after every lift, feeling connection through the stone, through the earth, into the very mountain itself. Hand slow, raising and then pushing down, he danced to the music the stability brought to mind. Like a rock, a support, armor, a firm place to rejuvenate.

Somewhere in his sensors he registered the heavy footsteps, filing them away while Mondatta's mind remained firmly fixed in his meditation. His movements continued, letting the readings filter up through at a gentle pace. It was time for dinner, and Reinhardt was the only one who would walk with such firm steps in a manner that knew precisely where to go.

Still he danced, his mind slowly shifting in its intention, returning to the inspiration for his energy. He danced for Reinhardt, giving his presence no acknowledgement, but knowing well he watched. Mondatta kept his back to the door, not looking back for fear he would spur the German to apologies. Knees bent and straightened, letting an old song he knew filter up from his memory banks to fill his head with their notes. 

In time, Mondatta glanced behind him, not quite pausing but bringing his movements in closer to himself. Reinhardt straightened, having been caught in his rapt attention, and as predicted he opened his mouth. Without a word the omnic lifted his hands to Reinhardt's jaw, just underneath his ears and pressed his fingertips gently against his skin. The minute vibrations of the music the omnic had called to mind traveled through bone, playing the song in near crystal clear quality for the human along to share in.

Softly Reinhardt gasped, eyes widening as the ethereal, percussion driven bass flooded his senses. Until he realized the sound was projecting out of his mouth as well. The human closed his mouth quickly before bursting into laughter, hands coming up to gently wrap around Mondatta's wrists. Pausing a brief moment, Reinhardt looked down at Mondatta before bringing a hand down to kiss the cool fingertips.

Reinhardt's lips lingered there before speaking his inevitable apologies. "Forgive me for staring. I do not think I could have helped myself." 

"Well, that was half of the intention after all," Mondatta chuckled, his words unimpeded as Reinhardt suddenly tipped his head down to kiss his face plate. He paused as if he had expected Mondatta’s coy words to be impeded with the kiss, surprised when his lips hadn’t stopped them. Reinhardt glanced down and away, chuckling softly. 

"I feel... very inept at this," Reinhardt finally confessed, his implication confirming Mondatta's suspicions at his distance over the week. It was not that Reinhardt felt unease, he felt lost. 

"It is not so different," Mondatta encouraged, turning his hands to gently grasp Reinhardt's. He moved his hands up to his face plate where a human's cheeks might be. "For example, I feel very little here." Then he brought the large hands down, fingers brushing against thick groupings of cord that ran down his neck. "Here, however..."

Mondatta could feel the slight pressure against the sensors in his neck, flattening his hands against the backs of Reinhardt's to encourage him to explore a little. He was gentle, caressing the sides of his neck, thumbs brushing against the outsides. Not nearly as inept as Reinhardt had thought himself to be. "Will you ever give yourself enough credit, Reinhardt?"

Metallic hands slid up his large shoulders, gripping him gently and pulling him further into the bare, dimly lit room. "Come. Sit, please," Mondatta urged, coaxing him down by the shoulders as he settled on his knees, resting on the backs of his legs. The human did the same, though he had to wonder if it would be difficult on his knees. He would hope Reinhardt would tell him if he were.

"Touch where you like." Mondatta slid his hands back to his forearms. "I will guide you. As I must ask you do the same for me." 

"Have you-" Reinhardt trailed off, eyebrows knitting together as his hands stilled where they were.

"Not with a human, no." Mondatta paused only a moment before bringing his hands to Reinhardt's face, the sensors on his fingertips lighting up with the feel of his coarse beard and warm skin. "I have not often been interested in a human, and even then, I... have never trusted one enough." Mondatta tipped his head to the side, pistons sliding against Reinhardt's palms. "I imagine it has been the same for you."

Reinhardt chuckled softly, casting his eyes down in a slight nod, admission enough. Fingers continued to gently map his face, running down his strong jaw, recording the sensation of resistance in the coarse hair.

"Do my fingers feel cold to you?"

The human thought about this for a moment, his fingers beginning to move in small circles along the cables. "Not as much as I had imagined," he murmured softly, his eyes never having moved from Mondatta's until they fell to his neck. Tipping his head back in a sigh, Mondatta exposed more of his neck for Reinhardt to touch, the pads of his fingers running ghost-like against the wires.

"I appreciate your care Reinhardt, but you do not have to fear," Mondatta's voice floated from his voice box. "My internal machinery gets more delicate the deeper one goes, but they are not easily damaged." 

Laughing softly, Reinhardt leaned in closer, the timber rumbling deep in his chest. "I will keep this in mind." With the urging, the German began to touch with a bit more abandon and no less intense curiosity. He rolled thumb and finger against thinner cords, tracing the branching pathways until they dipped underneath his chassis. He imagined this was what a soothing massage might feel like to a human, the movement nudging and working places that very rarely were used in normal movement.

Slowly Mondatta dipped his head down enough to watch his own hands start to move along skin, allowing his fingers to trace along edges, bringing his thumb up to trace along the bottom of the scar that intersected Reinhardt's eye. It closed when his finger brushed down the eyelid, Reinhardt chuckling as he smiled and watched him with his one good eye. Odd how easy it was to forget that was the natural response when human eyes were touched.

Cupping the side of Reinhardt's face, his other slid up into his hair, keenly aware that the soft, thin material could easily get caught in his joints and keeping his fingers still as they slid through. He was rewarded with a deep, lion-like purr that coaxed Mondatta a little closer, their faces mere inches away. Reinhardt's fingers carefully moved away to avoid burying his fingers to far, close enough now to drape his arms around the omnic's shoulders, as his hands moved to the thick, stabilizing joints that resembled a spine.

Reinhardt's breath hitched for a moment as Mondatta mirrored the action, cradling the back of his head with one hand threaded through his hair as the other hand rubbed along the thick muscle of his neck. "I am not tugging your hair, am I?"

"No," Reinhardt purred, grinning, "I am guilty of enjoying my hair being pulled, but no. You are doing nothing uncomfortable." One large hand began mapping Mondatta's spine, pulling out an unbidden and breathless gasp out of him. The internal fans whirled a touch faster, his desire urging him to remove the shirt that impeded his travels down Reinhardt's back.

"May I," Mondatta asked with his fingers deftly plucking the fabric from the skin and tugging ever so gently. Reinhardt nodded and shifted back just enough to give some room as Mondatta moved his hands down his front and slid the shirt up from the bottom. Dropping it with some care to the side, Mondatta's full attention was to the bared torso so close to him, covered in old scares and white hair. 

The omnic didn't stop his sigh as his hands pressed and slid along warm skin, tips pressed against muscles. He wanted to take his time, savor this opportunity to learn Reinhardt in a way he hadn't thought would come to pass. Mondatta pressed his face plate against one particularly large scar, no static kiss to accompany the mark of long ago pain. He knew well the human body's ability to knit itself over wounds, but never before had he truly appreciated the significance of them until they were on someone as kind and strong.

"You are... incredible, Reinhardt." He spoke his words softly, feeling they did not do him justice and striving to support them with loving kneads of his cool fingers. Reinhardt breathed deeply, tipping his head to the side and pressing a long kiss to his cheek. 

"That is almost too great a compliment to accept when it comes from you," Reinhardt murmured, pressing his cheek against Mondatta's, the feeling of comfort and safety overrunning his processor so much so that it was like a haze. "Thank you." 

Reinhardt's arms tightened around him, hands drifting down and running along each individual dip until they got to his lower back. He paused only a moment before pushing onward, carefully sliding his fingers along sensitive spots near his sensors. Another gasp was almost drowned by the increasing speed of fans, the noises met with a low rumble as Reinhardt pressed more heated kisses against Mondatta's cheek and even venturing to the thick cords of his neck.

"There, then?" Reinhardt murmured, his touches focusing in on the area that made Mondatta gasp. The omnics fingers pressed and dragged along Reinhardt's muscular back more insistently now, grasping his hips and letting his fingers dip underneath his pants.

"Very perceptive," Mondatta sighed, just an edge of cheek in his words, which only made the human press just a little harder along the dips of that particular area. "Reinhardt," he moaned, a soft click below his waist the only warning either of them had as something suddenly pressed heavy against Reinhardt's clothed abdomen.

Both men stilled, save for the fans kicking on suddenly into high speed. Neither moved, before Mondatta spoke, "Ah, yes... well..." Reinhardt pulled his face back to look at the omnic, his face flushed with a surprised little grin.

"I was not sure what I was expecting." He suddenly straightened, his face darkening, "Unless it is- That is, of course… right?"

Mondatta laughed, light and warm like chimes as he slowly pulled himself away from Reinhardt to stand. "Perhaps I should have mentioned this ahead of time. A crash course in omnic modification." 

"Modification?"

It was quite clear what was going on, though watching the shock, delight and surprise battle on Reinhardt's face was entirely too endearing. Mondatta brought his hands to the ties that held his pants, letting them fall around his ankles like water drops sliding down a window. A cock of metal and mesh was revealed, barely covering a slit just underneath, a relic from his exorbitant youth. Recently attained freedom leads to both wonderful and brash decisions.

Reinhardt's mouth fell open as he stared, his mind clearly reeling with the revelation, and Mondatta had to admit he felt very pleased with the reaction. The omnic simply stood patiently, allowing himself to be gawked over, finding the rapt attention quite pleasing. Finally catching himself staring, the older man looked back up to Mondatta's face and cleared his throat, gathering his suddenly scattered thoughts. 

Questions were clearly at the forefront of his mind, but a small grin told he was shoving them aside. Far better to experience for himself. "Beautiful, Mondatta." He rose to his knees, placing a large hand on the omnic's hip. "May I feel?"

Mondatta laughed softly, turning his hand as an invitation, "You may, Reinhardt, in any way you have in mind." The unending courteousness easily had to be one of his most endearing qualities. Reinhardt took a deep breath as slid himself closer on his knees, dark grey eyes looking only up at Mondatta as he moved before they flicked down to the task at hand.

Already his processors were largely occupied with the anticipation, watching every movement, but he was not prepared for the feeling of Reinhardt's fingers running gently along the side of his length. The omnic tensed at the sensation, a hand going to his broad shoulder. He could almost kick himself for the way Reinhardt paused and moved his hand away.

"No no, please, continue. I have not used this modification in a long time. The sensors have not been... calibrated during that time." The hand shifted to cup his cheek, "I think it is about time I have that done. I do hope you will help me."

Reinhardt chuckled, "Happily." He brought his hand back up, wrapping it around the hard length without moving, the weight of his hand and the firm grip bringing a shudder and a moan out of the omnic. His other hand came up, tracing along the smooth transition between flexible plastic and mesh that covered the joints in one seamless transition. 

Gentle fingertips moved down the shaft and to the folds underneath, brushing along the outside and finding them of the same soft material that covered the joints of Mondatta's cock. The sensors burned with fresh information not gathered in years, the pleasure shooting through his processors and drawing a shuddering moan out of him.

His hands continued slowly, tracing and palming his cock with gentle squeezes, allowing the omnic all the time in the world to relish in the touching as the sensors realigned themselves to less sensitive settings. Were Reinhardt to do much more, Mondatta was sure he would overload in a few moments.

An entirely new sensation shot through him as Reinhardt leaned in and slowly licked the tip of his cock, tasting the lubricant that had beaded at the tip. His legs reacted in time to keep himself from falling forward from the overwhelming sensation, both hands going to his shoulders. A deep chuckle said that Reinhardt had caught the near miss.

"Give me a moment," he murmured, grunting as he stood up slowly. 

"We can move to a mo-," Mondatta began before he was cut off as Reinhardt looped both arms underneath his legs and lifted him almost without strain. What truly stalled the words in his voice box was feeling the press of Reinhardt's arousal against his own, the human's cock still trapped beneath pants, his fans whirring to keep up with the sudden spike in heat. 

"Reinhardt," Mondatta spoke, static clouding the name he did his best to clear it away. "I do not wish for your to strain yourself."

"If I did not strain myself at all," he pressed the omnic against a wall, grinning down at him, "Then I would not be giving you the attention you deserve."

He knelt once more, carefully guiding one leg over his shoulder and placing one hand under the other leg. He lifted the omnic with a grunt, the sound of chassis scrapping on stone coupled with a sudden static filled moan as Reinhardt's mouth dived right into licking the slit underneath Mondatta's cock. He pressed his head back into the wall as every fiber suddenly lit up with an intense surge of pleasure, a hand gripping the strands of white hair as the other braced against the wall.

 

His tongue was relentless as he licked and sucked along the slit, sliding his tongue into the omnic's cunt, slick with clear lubrication. "Reinhardt," Mondatta moaned out, the interference in the sounds nearly drowning the meaning behind them. To encourage, to love, to assure that he was easily the most skilled tongue he'd had the pleasure of testing. 

Reinhardt gave no sign of letting up, eventually moving from the cunt to the cock positioned above when the omnic's sounds had become more erratic. He took in the mesh length smoothly and in its entirety, gray eyes looking up from under stray strands of hair that fell in his face. The sight as much as the sharp heat of pleasure brought another desperately moaned utterance of Reinhardt's name. He looked handsome, beautiful, perfectly serene and focused as he serviced him with all the care he took in battle, tongue lapping along the underside as he sucked.

The signals were beginning to clash in his sensors, the heat rising as his fans whirred to keep up, and in the confusing yet delicious muddling of his thoughts ringing through his processor, he knew he wouldn't last long like this. That delicious crash and reboot would have him exhausted for hours yet. "R-Reinhart, plll-ease, pause," Mondatta managed to get out as he put a hand gently on Reinhardt's cheek.

Reinhardt pulled away and gasped for air, his chest rising and falling, looking up at the omnic in concern. "Is something wrong, schätzchen?"

'Treasure'; the pet name brought the tiniest spike of heat, all at once flattered and pleased and embarrassed to have earned such a name. Mondatta laughed softly, both hands coming down to cup his face. "Not even in the slightest--... simply, if you continue... I may be little use for the next few hours." 

The deep chuckle that reverberated up Reinhardt's chest and faintly through metal brought another dizzying sensation, and by the Iris, he had to calm down a touch. Straightening a hair and reigning in the sensors to become more orderly, Mondatta put his hands on either side of Reinhardt's neck. "Bring me down. If it is agreeable to you, I wish to give you as much attention as you have given me."

Laughing, Reinhardt let one leg fall out of his hand while carefully supporting the omnic and slipping his other leg off his shoulder. "As if I could say no, schätzchen." 

With both feet on the floor, Reinhardt had started to gently guide Mondatta with him, but was met with the slightest bit of resistance that gave him enough pause. The omnic waited, taking back control of the pace of things with the all the grace he displayed in his dance. The mechanisms in his modifications twitched and contracted, wanting something to feel, needing to feel Reinhardt in him, but Mondatta denied himself this for now. 

 

His hands reached down to undo Reinhardt's pants, sliding his hands past the waist and slowly kneeling to slide the material down the human's legs. His cock slipped out eagerly, already hard, the tip wet with smeared pre and the feeling of release sending a shudder through Reinhardt. His size... well, it was certainly proportionate to such a large man. Mondatta wrapped one hand around Reinhardt's cock, not only teasing the tip with his cool thumb but gauging exactly if his modification would fit something so large.

...Yes. With very little room to spare.

Mondatta looked back up at Reinhardt as his hand slowly stroked, watching completely enraptured as the human tipped his head back with a low moan and reached down to graze his finger tips along the back of Mondatta's neck. "Mein liebe, mein schätzchen," he murmured under his breath before opening his eyes half lidded and watching the omnic work.

Humming softly in the pleasure of his attentions, it didn't take much to convince Mondatta that neither of them wanted to wait much longer. "Please sit down, Reinhardt," he urged as his hands moved to Reinhardt's hips and tugged him down. Complying almost immediately, Reinhardt sat on the floor with his feet flat on the stone, his legs bent and splayed as if showing off and offering the raging hard length between his legs. 

A wonderful gift, graciously accepted. Mondatta moved forward, looping his legs around Reinhardt's waist as his arms wrapped around Mondatta's back in turn. A sigh escaped his voice box as his length brushed against the human's, rolling his hips forward to truly enjoy the feeling. Another deep, rumbling groan poured from Reinhardt's chest as Mondatta finished adjusting himself, reaching a hand down and guiding it to the entrance underneath his cock.

"Nngh... ah-are you sure you are ready, meinen schätzchen?"

Mondatta chuckled softly, grinding his hips down just enough to press the wet tip against the small folds of mesh. "You will not harm me, Reinhardt," he paused as a small shudder ran through his motors as if anticipating the pleasure and wanting it sooner. Bringing a hand up to caress Reinhardt's cheek, he looked up into his grey eyes. "I want you."

There was a beat of stillness between them before Mondatta slowly sliding himself down on top of his cock, static moaning filling the air as his modification swiftly adjusted to their very edge to make room, pushing himself down in one smooth motion as both hands flew up to tangle in Reinhardt's hair.

"Ahhh-ohhhh, meinen schätzchen," he groaned, pushing his hips up eagerly as he gripped Mondatta's back. Feeling full, pushed to the limits as his system internally informed him that he was at capacity, Mondatta relished it. He refused to still, continuing his steady movements as he rocked himself up and down. 

Grateful moans of Mondatta's name came spilling from Reinhardt's lips, words in his native tongue, all thankful and desperate at the same time. He was all too eager to give him exactly what he wanted so dearly. He didn't take his eyes off of Reinhardt as he moved, picking up the pace, saying nothing as the omnic strove to take in every little sound. How enraptured he looked, this handsome lion of a man who only wished to please him.

"Ahh... R-reinhard-t," Mondatta murmured, static sneaking in around the edges as the pleasure firing along his sensors built up quickly, chasing that moment when they couldn't take anymore and felt like fire. The omnic picked up speed, slamming his hips down just a bit harder, starting to swim in the haze of pleasure that was clouding his processor.

Hands suddenly gripping his chassis, Reinhardt pressed his head back into Mondatta's hands and he roared as he came deep and hard. He could feel his cum filling the already tight space, pressing against every node and sending a sudden shock of pleasure up his spine that turned to white hot bliss. 

The next moment Mondatta woke to a panting Reinhardt holding him close, cum filling his hole and clear lubricant spilled between them. He had only been out a few seconds, his systems rebooting slowly in a way that had a wonderfully spent and 'sleepy' nature to it. Eventually he picked up the sound and feel of Reinhardt murmuring sweet nothings against the nodes in his neck, gently kissing anywhere he could get to. "Beautiful. Wonderful. My love. Treasure. Thank you."

Mondatta hummed softly, fingers gently massaging against his scalp as he pressed little static kisses against the human's cheek, content to stay exactly like this for hours. 

"...My ass is so cold."

The omnic couldn't help but laugh, the sound soft as his reboot raced to finish double checking all his systems. "We can not have that," Mondatta said as he nuzzled against his cheek, Reinhardt's own laugh vibrating through his body. Slowly he slid himself off of Reinhardt's softening cock, hearing his breath hitch at the motion, before standing.

With Reinhardt free, he grunted as he got his feet under himself, joints softly popping as he moved and started to rub his ass with a free hand. "Ahh, it was most certainly worth it." 

Mondatta said nothing, did not ask permission before he came close, placing his hands on Reinhardt's chest and silencing his further attempts at jests. He reached out and touched the Iris, feeling the warmth and healing flow through them both in a soft golden light. He watched Reinhardt's eyes widen a moment, felt the dismissal on his lips, before he relaxed. Just as he had felt the human's own insistence that this warmth was not needed for his old bones, so too had Reinhardt felt the omnic's answer. 

He was worth it; he was worthy of comfort and peace.

Reinhardt brought his arms around Mondatta, holding him close and bringing his head down to murmur, "I love you."

He knew it was true, had known it to be true. Mondatta would have been blind to not see it, and a fool to have not felt it in turn. He let his head tip forward and rest on his shoulder.

"And I you."


	5. Parting Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Reinhardt to continue his mission with Overwatch and Mondatta to remain at the monastery.

Both men knew that Reinhardt could not stay for long, nor could Mondatta leave for long. Reinhardt would follow his calling and newly refound place in life; fighting for the good of all with the... ah, yes, the power of Christmas in July. Odd term, but it was far better than simply saying Overwatch had resumed operations. Mondatta would stay here and continue to guide his brothers and sisters to the best of his ability. 

A jet had arrived to pick up Reinhardt, piloted by the quite cheery and talkative Lena who was all too eager to express how much of an inspiration Mondatta had been for her. While he was always appreciative of such praise, he always tried to remind those who found inspiration in his words to carry that inspiration with them into the world, to share and grow that feeling through kindness. He had no doubt she already had done much in that area.

Both of them looked up when Brigitte called from the open hatch of the jet, reminding Lena of their current energy levels and the lack of any refueling stations until they had reached Winston's laboratory. 

"Don't worry, love! This old bird will get us where we need to go, no problem," the hero called back, pausing when Reinhardt walked to the open hatch, apparently finished with securing his armor on board. She giggled and turned back to the monk. "Buuut, I guess I should get myself strapped in. I'll leave you two alone."

Ah. It seemed word was catching quickly. 

Lena sped past Reinhardt as he walked back down the ramp, a gentle but sad smile on his face, scratching the back of his head as he searched for words that were not goodbye. "I swear, they just guess these things."

"Ah," Mondatta waved his hand dismissively, "I hold no qualms with anyone knowing of our time together, if it is fine by you." 

A soft blush spread to Reinhardt's ears as he chuckled, his smile falling a little as his hand fell. "I... do hope you will tell me when you travel next, schätzchen." He paused only a moment before taking the omnic's hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "I do wish to see you again."

"I have no doubt that you shall." 

Mondatta stepped forward, reaching up and cupping Reinhardt's cheek to tip his head down. Pressing his face plate gently against Reinhardt's lips, a tiny spark of static leapt between them. A sudden squeak of delight reverberated in the jet before a sudden flash of what may well have been a blink through space and time. 

Reinhardt let out a long suffering sigh, rubbing his forehead before his hand was stolen away by the omnic as he chuckled softly. "You should begin your long journey home." He trailed off, searching for the words he wanted to say, squeezing the large man's hands. "Know that you go with my thoughts. And my love." 

For a long moment Reinhardt said nothing, but then again nothing, needed to be said. All that needed to happen was for the moment to be enjoyed fully, treasured. No matter what, Mondatta would commit those soft blue eyes to memory as Reinhardt murmured, “Ich liebe dich, meinem schätzchen.”

The world turned a little slower in that moment, returning to normal when Reinhardt pulled away and let his hands slip out from Mondatta’s. The omnic took a couple of steps back and allowed the jet hatch to close, watching it as the engines sped up. He wouldn’t lie, he felt sad to see it lift off the ground, but then they both had their places in the world. Their chosen paths, their commitments that took them far and wide, and nonetheless Mondatta knew their paths would cross again.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two chapters will be posted on 4/1/18. Why so specific you ask? Because this is a part of Stories from Watchpoint Gibraltar, an Overwatch fanfic zine for pre-order now! There's tons of stories featuring pairings all across the spectrum. If you're interested, see this link here! ( https://storiesfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/post/170664943859/good-evening-everyone-over-the-last-year-or-so )


End file.
